Neglected
by SerenityxEndymion
Summary: Usagi feels a little left out when it seems that all the people in her life are ignoring her and only paying attention to Chibiusa. But what happens when Chibiusa is attacked, and Usagi jumps in to save her, ends up severly injured, and everyone only seems to care about Chibiusa's well being? Who comes to tend to her?
1. Chapter 1

Usagi sat alone in park at four in the afternoon. She looked up at the sky bored. She would usually be either home, at a scout meeting or at the arcade but the arcade was close for cleaning, her her friends where busy with their own usual after school activities and her parents were busy paying more attention to Chibiusa, their future granddaughter. She couldn't go to Mamoru's place since he was busy studying for an important exam with a study group at his school and she didn't want to disturb him. Sighing, Usagi stood up and decided to take a small walk down by the lake to get her mind off of things.

She had been feeling left out in her family ever since Chibiusa came into their lives from the future. She couldn't possibly hate the little kid, she knew kids like Chibiusa's age needed a lot of attention. But she couldn't help feel like she was invisable. First it was from her parents and Mamoru which she could't blame them. Chibiusa was cute and no one could stay mad at her for very long. But then it was Luna, Rae, Ami, then Makoto and Minako.

Whenever she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, Chibiusa was always right behind her and in the end it was Chibiusa who got all the attention. And when she would head to the arcade, her friends would start smiling and laughing with the little future princess that Usagi would find herself sitting alone in a booth while they all go off and play the sailor v game. Of course Motoki was the same but he would always came smiling up to her, asking her how her day was and what she would do on the weekends. At least she wasn't completely forgotten by everyone.

Usagi wondered around near the lake thinking to herself. She thought about the events that had happened that morning at home.

_~Flashback~_

_Usagi woke up like usual, with her alarm going off before Luna began to paw at her head to wake her up. She sat up rubbing her tired eyes before she yawed tiredly._

_Usagi:"I'm up... So... Sleepy..."_

_Luna shook her head when she noticed two mangas on the floor next to the bed and one left opened on the pillow._

_Luna:"Honestly Usagi-chan, you need to be more like Chibiusa. She wakes up all on her own."_

_Usagi choose to ignore that comment but it still swam around in her head._

_Be more like Chibiusa... Is that all Luna could ever say?_

_She shook her head and began to get ready for school before she made her way back downstairs for breakfast. She was happy, it was pancake day. She sat down at the table and was about to reach for the last of the pancakes when Chibiusa grabbed it before her._

_Usagi:"Hey! That was mine!"_

_Chibiusa just ate the last pancake without saying so much as a word and Usagi felt angry. She was about to yell when her mother came to the table with two glasses of orange juice._

_Mom:"Usagi! Leave little Chibiusa alone!"_

_Her mother set the glass down in front of Usagi and Chibiusa. Usagi muttered "I'm sorry" under her breath before she drank down her juice. She checked the time before she ran out the door, but not before accidently knocking over the open bottle of maple syrup on to Chibiusa's school skirt._

_Mom:"Usagi! What's wrong with you?!"_

_Usagi stared at her mother as she wiped the syrup off the younger girl's skirt._

_Usagi:"B-But, it was an accident!"_

_Mom:"I don't care, go on now! Your going to be late for school!"_

_Usagi watched as her mother carried Chibiusa off upstairs to change. Usagi looked down at the floor before she slowly made her way out the door, not caring if she got detention. It was an accident, she would never purposely do that._

_~End of Flashback~_

After school, Usagi headed to the temple with Chibiusa following her. After arriving, the girls all began to ask them how their day was before Chibiusa explained what had happened that morning. Then the girls all began to yell at her saying that they couldn't believe she did that. Usagi tried to explain that it was all an accident but they wouldn't let her explain. After that, Ami, Makoto and Minako headed to own ways and Rei went off to do her usual priestess duties.

So now she was here, at the park, by herself. She leaned down and grabbed a small pebble from the ground and tossed it across the water, making it skip across before sinking fully into the water. She was about to grab another pebble when the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Usagi jumped an grabbed her brooch. She turned to the source of the noice and saw Chibiusa standing behind a tree, holding Luna-P in her arms. Usagi sighed and let go of her brooch.

Usagi:"Don't do that, what if I had attacked you?"

Chibiusa:"Sorry..."

Usagi turned away from Chibiusa and sat down by the lake. Chibiusa looked down at her feet before she slowly walked over to Usagi and sat down next to her. Neither of them said a single word for nearly five minutes before Chibiusa broke the silence.

Chibiusa:"I'm sorry you got in trouble with mama-Ikuko... And the girls..."

Usagi sighed and leaned back and layed against the grass.

Usagi:"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Chibiusa stared at Usagi before she looked back down at her grass as she held Luna-P closer to her. Usagi stared up at the sky before she felt weight on her side. She looked and Chibiusa laying next to her, with her little head on her arm. Usagi sighed and gently pet her head.

Chibiusa:"I'm sorry..."

Usagi sighed and gently pet the young girl's head once again.

Usagi:"Don't worry about it Chibiusa, it's nothing."

Chibiusa looked up at her before she looked back down sadly. Usagi sat up and Chibiusa did the same before both stood up.

Usagi:"You should head home before it gets late. Tell mama I'll be home later, I gotta head to the market to get her some carrots for tonights dinner."

Chibiusa looked down and gave a small nod.

Chibiusa:"O-Ok."

She walked out of the park and headed home while Usagi headed to the market. She knew Chibiusa would be ok, the park was only five minutes away from her house. Usagi walked out of the park and was about half a block away when there was a loud scream follow by a loud screech. Usagi ran back into the park to find Chibiusa cowering by a broken tree while a weird looking monster that wa crossed between a large cat and some type of bird. Usagi glared at the monster, transformed before she pulled her wand.

She jumped in between the monster and Chibiusa.

Usagi:"Get away you overgrown house cat!"

Chibiusa watched as Usagi fought the cat and was losing badly. Chibiusa hid her face into Luna-P as Usagi was knocked back into a tree. Usagi looked up as the monster approuched Chibiusa before she wobbly stood up, ran up to the creature and jumped on its back. She began to hit and claw at the monster before she began to chunks of its fur, causing it pain. The monster tossed around, trying to knock her off before she was tossed in front of Chibiusa.

Usagi slowly looked up at Chibiusa who looked at her with crying eyes. Usagi smiled lightly before both heard a growl. They looked and saw the creature baring its large fangs at them before it pounce on them. Usagi managed to push Chibiusa out of the way just in time. The creature knocked her completely through a tree behind her, and pinned her down on her back.

Usagi looked up and glared at the creature which snarled at her. It leaned down to bite her, and she closed her eyes in fear before she heard the monster scream in pain. She looked and saw the other senshi had arrived and were attacking the monster, which had gotten off her and was trying to attack them. She slowly sat up and felt slight pain on her left leg. She ignored it and grabbed her staff that was left abandon on the goind before she attacked and destroyed the monster.

Usagi sighed as she changed before Rae and the girls came up to her as she tried to stand up.

Rae:"What where you thinking Usagi!? You could have gotten yourself and Chibiusa killed!"

Ami:"Come Rae, go easy on her."

Makoto:"Yah, at least their both safe."

Minako gave a nod before Chibiusa cames walking up to the group. Rae looked away and turned to the little girl.

Rae:"You ok Chibiusa? That monster didn't scare you too much did it?"

Chibiusa looked down before she looked up at them again and shook her head.

Makoto:"Great, now who's up for some ice cream? My treat!"

Minako:"Me!"

Ami:"I as well."

Chibiusa gave a small nod before she turned to Usagi who seemed to be having a hard time standing.

Chibiusa:"Usagi-chan, are you ok?"

Rae looked at Usagi before she looked away and smiled at Chibiusa.

Rae:"She's fine, she's had worst injuries."

Chibiusa blinked before the girls began to walk away from their leader with her and Usagi found herself alone in the park. Sighing, she tried to stand up again but her leg hurt too much and she fell back against the ground. She looked around for something, and she picked up a large stick. She managed to stand and she began to limp out the park. By the time she got out of the park, it was already night time. Usagi bit her lip as she tried to ignore the pain in her leg as she made her way down the sidewalk.

After what seemed like hours, Usagi found herself across the street from the arcade. She looked up and saw Motoki locking up. She smiled before she limped away when Motoki turned around and noticed her.

Motoki:"Usagi-chan! Oh god, you ok?"

He ran up to her and helped her just as the stick she had snapped and broke in half. She nearly fell to the ground if he hadn't helped her up.

Usagi:"I-I'm fine onii-chan... I-it's just a small sprain."

She tried to stand on her own but held her leg in pain as she fell to the ground.

Motoki:"That looks more then just a sprain, come on. We're going to the hospital."

He gently picked her up and carried her down the street.

Hospital...

Usagi sat on a hospital bed as Motoki talked with the doctor. She looked around nervously before Motoki walked back into the room.

Usagi:"What did he say?"

Motoki:"He says you don't have a serious injury but, you won't be able to walk for at least two or three months."

Usagi sighed as she looked down at her lap as Motoki sat down beside her.

Motoki:"Want me to call your parents?"

Usagi shook her before she looked up at him smiling.

Usagi:"It's ok, I'll call them. You should head home."

Motoki:"Y-you sure? I c-could call and drop you off..."

Usagi:"It's ok, I'll be fine. Its not that big of a deal."

She playfully nudged him with her arm and smiled.

Usagi:"Go, I'll be fine."

Motoki looked down before he gave a small nod and hugged her.

Motoki:"Take it easy Usagi-chan, see you tommorrow."

Usagi returned to the hug before he left. Usagi sighed as soon as he was out the door before she carefully stood up and changed back into her clothes before she signed out and left the hospital with two crutches. She made it home in under half an hour only to find the whole house dark. She made her way inside and into the kitchen for some water. She walked to the fridge and got a water bottle before she saw a note on the fridge.

Usagi-chan,

Daddy and I are going out with daddy's boss and wife for dinner. Shingo is staying at a friends out. Dinner is in the fridge, just heat it up for yourself and Chibiusa. We'lle be home late so be good and leave little Chibiusa alone. See you

Love mama

Usagi stared at the note before she turned away and headed to the livingroom. She sat down beside the landline and picked it up. She began to think about who she should call. She knew the girls where probably heading home already and Mamoru was probably just heading home from school after his study group. She kept thinking to herself when the phone rang.

Usagi:"Hello?"

Voice:"Hey Usagi-chan, its Minako. I just called to see how you where doing."

Usagi looked down at her leg but shook out the idea of telling Minako.

Usagi:"I'm just fine, you?"

Minako:"I'm great, we had fun. Anyway I called to let you know that Chibiusa is staying at my place, is that ok?"

Usagi:"Yah... Sure... It's fine by me."

Minako:"Why don't you come over too? We could have a sleepover."

Usagi:"No, no... I'm ok, I'm... Kinda busy anyway, maybe another time."

Minako:"Oh, ok. And Luna will be staying over too... Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

Usagi:"Yah, I'm sure. Have fun, anyway I gotta go. See yah tomorrow."

She shut the phone off before Minako could respond before she sighed and fell against the couch. She layed there for about half an hour before she stood up and headed to the kitchen. She heated up her dinner before she headed upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning, Usagi woke up an hour more then usual as she began to feel pain on her leg. She wobbled over to her desk and pulled out the pain killers the doctor prescribed her from a small paper bag she brought home with her. She read the prescription and took two pills. She waited for them to take effect before she began to get ready for school. After that, she headed downstairs only to find her house still empty. She shrugged it off as she thought maybe her parents decided to stay out longer. She made herself some toast before she made herself a simple lunch headed out the door.

~Skip~

Usagi made it into class just as the bell rang. Usagi's classmates all looked at her surprised before Neru ran up to her and grabbe ber school bag for her.

Neru:"Usagi-Chan, what happened?"

Usagi:"I'm fine, its just a small broke bone. Nothing serious."

Neru:"Nothing serious?! This is seriously serious!"

Usagi smiled as she made her way to her desk as Neru followed and set Usagi's book bag on her desk.

Neru:"Do your parents know? What about the girls?"

Usagi opened her mouth to respond when the teacher came into the classroom and class started.


	2. Chapter 2

~After School~

Usagi and Naru walked out of the school as Naru helped carry Usagi's things.

Naru:"Wanna head to the arcade Usagi-chan?

Usagi:"I'm... Not really in the mood to play games right now... Um... Why don't you go and I'll just head home."

She said taking her book bag from her best friend.

Naru:"You sure? I could go with you if you want."

Usagi smiled and shook her head.

Usagi:"I'll be fine, I promise."

She began to make her way to the park before Naru headed to the arcade. She was a block away when she was approuched by Ami and Makoto.

Ami:"Hi Naru."

Naru:"Hey Ami, hi Makoto."

Makoto:"Hey Naru, hows it going?"

Naru blinked.

Naru:"D-Don't you know?"

Both senshi blinked, they exchanged glances before they turned back to the red head.

Ami:"Know what?"

Naru:"Usagi-chan has a broken leg. She told me today that she and Chibiusa were attacked by a monster in the park. The sailor senshi saved them but she got a broken leg during the fight."

Both looked at her surprised before they ran to the arcade, leaving the teen alone. Ami and Makoto ran into the arcade and spotted Rae, Minako, Chibiusa, Luna and Mamoru sitting in a booth talking. Both ran over to them.

Minako:"Hey girls, where have you been?"

Mamoru:"Have you girls seen Usagi today, I've been trying to call her since yesterday."

Ami:"(gasping for air) W-We have a serious problem..."

Makoto:"U-Usagi-chan... I-is..."

Rae:"What? What has that clumsy head done now?"

Ami:"S-she's hurt."

Minako, Chibiusa, Luna and Mamoru stared at them surprised.

Rae:"What are you talking about? She's always getting hurt."

Before both could respond Motoki walked up to them with their drinks.

Motoki:"Hey guys, hows it going?"

Ami:"Motoki-kun, have you seem Usagi-chan recently?"

Motoki:"Yah, actually I saw her last night. She was limping and I took her to the hospital. She told me, she and Chibiusa were at the park and where attacked by one of those monsters that always pop out of nowhere. She told she threw herself in front of the monster to protect Chibi and she was badly injured. She got a broke leg after words... She didn't tell you?"

Everyone exchanged glances before they all looked down feeling guilty.

Motoki:"I wonder why she didn't tell you?"

He said after setting the drinks down on the table before he walked back to the back of the counter.

Minako:"Oh god... Yestday, after that fight with the Youma...

Ami:"Oh my god... She was seriously injured... And we just ignored her... What kind of friends are we?"

Everyone kept looking down not noticing Chibiusa sneaking away from the booth and out of the arcade.

Minako:"All we cared about was Chibiusa..."

Rae:"We gotta call her."

She pulled her communicator and called Usagi but there was no responce.

Luna:"I wonder why she isn't answering. I reallg hope she's alright."

She said as Rae tried to call Usagi again before she gave up and put her communicator away. Motoki walked back with an order of fries before Makoto said:

"Motoki, what time did you see Usagi-chan?"

Motoki:"At closing time after I closed up..."

Everyone exchanged glances before they all looked down.

Motoki:"You guys didn't really know anything about?"

They all shook their heads before Ami said:

"We're horrible friends..."

Minako:"All we cared about was Chibiusa..."

Motoki sighed before he said:

"I can tell... Usagi-chan feels left out. Ive noticed that ever since Chibiusa arrived all of you been giving her more attention and leaving Usagi-chan out. Seems to me like all of you care more about Chibiusa then Usagi-chan, which I don't think its right. I know Chibiusa is just a kid who needs attention, but thats not a reason to ignore poor Usagi-chan. I wouldn't be surprised if thats the reason why she didn't tell any of you."

Everyone looked at him before he walked away. Rae pulled her communicator out again and tried to call Usagi.

Usagi sat on the park bench resting. She could feel the pain killers she took at lunch begining to wear off. She reached into her bookbag and pulled the bottle out before she took two more pills. She swallowed before she put the small bottle away back into her back and sighed.

Chibiusa ran all the way to Usagi's house. She ran inside and kicked off her shoes just as Usagi's mom walked in from the kitchen.

Mom:"Chibiusa, how was school?"

Chibiusa:"G-good... Um... Is Usagi-chan home?"

Mom:"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Daddy and I went out to eat and accidently stayed out longer then needed. Why? Weren't you here?"

Chibiusa shook her head as she helds Luna-P close.

Chibiusa:"No, I stayed over at Minako-chans last night. Um... Do you know where she is?"

Mom:"I'm sure she's alright, she's probably at the arcade like always."

Chibiusa:"No, I was just at the arcade with Mamo-chan and the girls. Motoki-onii-chan told us that she was hurt pretty badly."

Usagi's mother stared at the little girl surprised before she giggled and said:

"Usagi is always getting hurt, how is this any different Chibiusa? I'm sure she's fine. She's probably off somwhere with her friends."

Chibiusa stared at the older woman surprised, she acted like its not a big deal that Usagi got hurt.

Chibiusa:"D-Don't you care what happens to Usagi-chan!? She has a broken leg and you don't seem to care! What kind of a mother are you?!"

The little turned away and ran out the door crying, leaving the woman standing there surprised, hurt and scared. Chibiusa ran all over town trying to find Usagi. She kept searching until it was already night fall. Chibiusa wiped her tears from her eyes as she took a short cut threw the park as she was heading home. She hugged Luna-P close as she continued to cry a little to herself.

Chibiusa:"Usagi-chan... (sniff) mama..."

She stopped in her tracks lightly crying more before she slowly looked to look around where she was. She looked around before she spotted someone sitting on a park bench a couple feet away, someone with small little buns on her head almost identical to her own.

Chibiusa:"Usagi-chan... Usagi-chan!"

She ran up to the teen and hugged her waist, dropping Luna-P on the floor. Chibiusa smiled before she realized that Usagi was breathing lightly. She looked up and saw that Usagi was fast asleep.

Chibiusa:"... Mama..."

She looked down before she grabbed Luna-P and placed it on the bench before she climbed on next and sat down in Usagi's lap. Chibiusa looked up at Usagi before she looked down at her broke leg.

Chibiusa:"Mama... I'm sorry..."

She gently touched the cast before she looked up at the older girl who looked like she hadn't had any sleep ladt night. Probably due to the pain she had to go threw from her broken limb. Chibiusa reached up and gently wrapped her arms around Usagi and hugged her, which caused the older girl to open her eyes a little.

Usagi yawned and looked at her before she blinked surprised.

Usagi:"Chibiusa..."

Chibiusa:"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry mama..."

She hugged the teenage girl who looked down at her a little before returning the hug back.

Usagi:"Sorry for what Chibiusa? You did nothing wrong.."

Chibiusa:"It's my fault you got hurt... Its my fault that no one payed attention to you and you had to suffer threw this alone... I'm sorry I've been getting everyone's attention..."

Usagi stared at the little girl before pulling her into a complete hug, and she began to gently stroke her hair.

Usagi:"Yah... I have been feeling a little left out... Ever since you showed up... Ive been in your shadow and well..."

Chibiusa:"I'm sorry..."

Usagi:"No it's ok, its not your fault."

Chibiusa:"But it is..."

Usagi:"No it's not, Chibiusa... I'm happy your here. And I can't blame you for being you."

Chibiusa looked up at Usagi who smiled softly and gently stroked away a couple of stray hairs from her face.

Chibiusa:"Do... Do you hate me?"

Usagi:"No... No, no, no, no, why would you think that?"

Chibiusa looked down, she grabbed Luna-P and held it close as Usagi held her closer.

Usagi:"Don't think that Chibiusa. I could never hate you. Sure we get into some pretty silly arrguments from time to time but that doesn't mean I hate you."

Chibiusa:"But... Everyone ignores you... Because of me..."

Usagi:"Look you can't blame yourself for that. I can't blame them for that either. Kids are always the center of attention, and your no different. So of course youll get more attention then me."

Chibiusa looked back down at Usagi's leg.

Chibiusa:"But... It was because of me that... You were ignored... And you got really hurt..."

Usagi sighed and hugged the little girl close.

Usagi:"No, I got hurt because I was protecting you. Its something a mother does for their child. And don't blame yourself. Even if You weren't being attacked and someone else was in your place, I still would have gotten hurt either way. So its nothing big. I protected you because I love you. So don't go blaming yourself over it."

She hugged Chibiusa closer as the little girl teared up again before she began to cry into Usagi's shoulder. Usagi gently stroked Chibiusa's hair before she reached into her bookbag and pulled out her star locket. She opened the small locket and set it next to them. She gently began to rock Chibiusa back and forth as the music played. Soon after both fell asleep on the park bench, and neither of them notice a shadow approach them.


	3. Chapter 3

~Morning~

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She blinked twice before she noticed she was laying in a soft bed. She looked around as she slowly sat up, carfully not to wake up Chibiusa who was sleeping next to her. Usagi looked around and realized who's room she was in.

"I'm glad your alright love."

Usagi turned to the direction of the voice and saw Mamoru walking into the room with a glass of water in his hand. He approuched the bed and handed her the glass of water before he handed Usagi her prescription bottle. Usagi drank the two needed pills down before setting the glass on the nightstand.

Mamoru:"How are you feeling Usako?"

Usagi:"I'm ok... Just really tired. These pain kills make me so drowsy."

Mamoru stared at her before he sat down next to her on the bed and gently held her close, burying his face into her hair.

Mamoru:"I'm so sorry Usako, I'm sorry."

Usagi stared at her lap before she returned the hug.

Usagi:"It's ok, you don't have to apologize."

Mamoru:"Yes I do, we all do. We've been ignoring you and only paying attention to Chibiusa. I've been ignoring you... I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you."

Usagi pulled away from the hug before she noticed him tearing up. She gently cupped his cheeks and smiled softly as she wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Usagi:"It's alright Mamo-chan, I understand. You don't have you say sorry."

She leaned over and kissed him, before Mamoru returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently held her close. Both pulled away when they heard slight giggling. They looked and saw Chibiusa pretending to be sleep. Usagi smirked and winked at Mamoru before reached and and began to tickle Chibiusa causing her to start laughing. Mamoru chuckled and smiled as he watched the Usagi tickled Chibiusa senseless.

Chibiusa:"Ok! Ok! Ok! I give! I give! Stop!"

Usagi smiled and stopped, letting Chibiusa breath again. Usagi looked down and notice both of them wearing two of Mamoru's shirts as pjs. She blushed lightly before she turned to him.

Mamoru:"Minako and the girls helped me carry you both and your stuff here last night, their the one's who changed you both into them. Both your clothes are in the dryer."

Usagi smiled before her eyes widen.

Usagi:"OH GOD! SCHOOL! MAMA'S GONNA KILL US IF WE DON'T GET GOING!"

She tried to jump out of bed before Mamoru gently held her back and made her sit back on the bed.

Mamoru:"It's ok, I called and let them know you both weren't going today so don't worry. And its the weekend so your both safe."

Usagi blushed embarrassed for making such a fuss, she looked down at her lap and gave a small nod before she was tackled into a hug by Chibiusa before another tickle war began between them both. Mamoru chuckled as he stood up and exit the room, allowing them a little privacy. He walked into the kitchen where he was making breakfast before he grabbed his coffee mug and poured himself some coffee from the coffee pot. He leaned against the kitchen sink as he took a small sip and began to think.

Mamoru:"I know Usako says she forgives me but I gotta make things right. I need to do something for her... But what?"

He was so lost in thought as he took another sip of his coffee before he heard:

"Why don't you take her out for the day, thats a start."

Mamoru's eyes widen as he nearly choked on his coffee before he turned around to find Chibiusa standing behind him, still in one of his nightshirts and her hair down as she held Luna-P in her arms.

Mamoru:"Where's Usagi?"

Chibiusa:"She had to use the bathroom so I helped her grab her crutches."

Mamoru smiled as he kneeled down to Chibiusa's small size and gently pet her head.

Mamoru:"You really care about Usagi don't you?"

Chibiusa:"Of course I do, just because we sometimes get into arrguments doesn't mean I don't care. She's my mommy after all."

Mamoru chuckled before the doorbell rang and both turned to the door.

Mamoru:"Who could that be? Its only noon."

He walked over to the door and Chibiusa followed. Mamoru peeked threw the small peephole before he unlocked the door. Before he could even open it, the door flew open knocking him into the wall behind it as Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rae walked in.

Minak and Makoto:"We're here!"

Chibiusa blinked as Mamoru walked out from behind the door, holding his face as the girls all turned to him.

Rae:"Hey Mamoru."

Ami:"What are you doing behind the door?"

Mamoru:"Bleeding..."

He said as he removed his hand from his face, his nose bleeding slightly. He walked over to ghe counter and grabbed a couple of napkins to stop the bleeding.

Chibiusa:"What are you all doing here?"

Ami:"We couldn't stay at school knowing Usagi is injured..."

Minako:"So we came to apologize and see if she wanted to go have a girls day at the mall."

Chibiusa blinked before she turned away from them.

Chibiusa:"Sorry, but Mamoru already decided to take Usagi-chan out for the day to where ever she wants to go."

Mamoru:"Excuse me?"

Rae:"Where is meatball head anyway?"

They all heard a loud thud followed by and "Ow". They all ran to the bedroom to find Usagi on the floor in her school uniform shirt, the school skirt around her ankles, and her crutches on the ground.

Girls:"Usagi-chan!"

The girls all ran to help their friend as Chibiusa looked at Mamoru who was looking at a different direction. The little girl blinked as she noticed a small light blush on his face before she turned back to Usagi to see Usagi's pink bunny panties. Chibiusa giggled quietly to her as the senshi all helped the injured girl get dressed as Mamoru akwardly walk out of the room.

Rae:"What were you doing meat-"

Minako:"Now's not the time for insults Rae."

Usagi:"I was trying to change into my clothes when my foot slipped as I tried to balance myself with the crutches."

Rae:"You could have called for help airhead."

Usagi:"How was I suppose to know you guy were here. And sorry to sound mean but why are you here? Its the middle of the and school doesn't let out for another couple hours."

All four girls looked down after they helped Usagi sit on the bed as Chibiusa exit the room. She walked into the kitchen where Mamoru was setting his empty coffee mug into the sink. Chibiusa walked up to him and smiled.

Chibiusa:"Hows your nose?"

Mamoru turned to her after removing the tissue from his nose.

Mamoru:"I managed to stop the bleeding."

Chibiusa:"Thats good, so where are you going to take Usagi?"

Mamoru:"I'm not sure, maybe I think its best to drop you both off at her house first. Her parents must be really worried about you and Usako."

Chibiusa looked away as the girls walked out of the bedroom.

Chibiusa:"I doubt that..."

The girls and Mamoru looked at her confused.

Chibiusa:"When I went home yesterday to see if Usagi was there, mama-Ikuko didn't seem to be at all worried."

The girls and Mamoru looked at each other before they looked back at the little girl who looked at them.

Minako:"I'm sure she was very worried when Usagi didn't return home last night."

Chibiusa just stared at them before she returned to the bedroom to change her clothes.

~Skip~

Mamoru parked his car in front of Usagi's house. He turned the car off before he and Chibiusa climbed out first.

Chibiusa:"I'll get the door."

Mamoru:"Ok."

He walked to the passenger side as Chibiusa ran to the door and knocked on it as Mamoru gently helped Usagi out of the car before handing her her crutches. Ikuko opened the door as Mamoru helped Usagi up to the door.

Ikuko:"Chibiusa! I was so worried!"

She picked up the younger girl who looked at her surprised just like Mamoru before the older woman carried the little girl into the house and closed the door. Mamoru blinked suprised before he turned to Usagi who sighed and shrugged. Mamoru helped her up to the door before pulling the door opened and let Usagi in first.

Usagi walked in and Mamoru walked in right after her. He helped her remove her shoe before they walked into the kitchen where Usagi's parents were asking Chibiusa questions on where she was last night.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi watched as her father picked Chibiusa up and placed the little girl on the kitchen counter before she looked away.

Usagi:"I'm home..."

She said quietly before she slowly made her way to their staircase. Mamoru watched her make her way up the first five flight of stairs before he looked over at Chibiusa who looked at him the same way he was. Mamour walked up the stairs and helped Usagi up the rest of the stairs before they made their way to Usagi's room. Chibiusa watched as they disappeared before she turned back to her future grandparents.

Chibiusa was actually happy when she first arrived into the home. She didn't get to see her grandparents in the future much because she, like Usagi in the passed, had to stay at the palace and study about being a proper princess. And of course, just like Usagi, she would always sneak out and go play with some of the kids in crystal tokyo or go visit her grandparents. But her grandparents in the pass were completely different from her grandparents in the future.

When she first arrived to the house after coming from the future, she could see that her grandma and grandpa loved Usagi very much. But after she had hypnotized Usagi's family into thinking she was Usagi's cousin, she slowly started to noticed a complete change in them. She had regretted hypnotizing them because they now acted like Usagi wasn't even with them. Of course Chibiusa didn't think much of it at first since she thought that it would fade after a week. Until the weeks went by and she began to notice a change in Usagi's family when they all did family things. Whenever they talked about going out to eat or do something together, she always notice Usagi trying talk about maybe doing something that sounded like fun only to be ignored when her parents turned to Chibiusa.

She couldn't understand what was going on. Did somehow hypnotizing them make their forget their actual daughter? Chibiusa had thought about comming clean and telling them that she was their future grand-daughter but would they really believe her? Shaking her head, Chibiusa jumped down from the counter and ran upstairs to Usagi's room.

She was about to knock on the door when she paused as she noticed it was unknowingly left slightly open and she could hear Mamoru and Usagi talking. She remembered her mom telling her back in the future that eavesdropping was wrong. She was about to walk away to let them have privacy when Usagi brought up her name.

Usagi:"I just can't believe my own parents care more about Chibiusa... Maybe its best I just leave."

Mamoru:"Don't say that Usako, I know your parents love you very much."

Usagi:"I'm not convinced anymore, didn't you see they way there acted around Chibiusa. Even with a broken leg, I'm still in Chibiusa's shadow. But I can't really blame Chibiusa."

Chibiusa looked down at the floor feeling bad as she held Luna-P tighter in her arms. Even with her getting all the attention, Usagi still forgives her. Chibiusa was about to wipe her tears away when she heard Usagi's mother calling her and heard footsteps comming up the stairs. She looked around before she closed her eyes and ran right into Usagi's room.

Both Mamoru and Usagi looked up as the little girl quickly closed the door and began to look around in a panic. Chibiusa looked at them before she ran right up to them as they sat on the bed before she kneeled down and began to crawl underneath the bed.

Chibiusa:"I was never here!"

Both Usagi and Mamoru blinked as she hid underneath the bed before the bedroom door opened and Usagi's mother walked in. Both teens looked up and pretended like they didn't know anything.

Ikuko:"Oh, hello Mamoru, I had no idea you were here."

Mamoru smiled a little at her before Usagi's mother noticed Usagi's leg and she gasped surprised.

Ikuko:"Usagi-chan, what happened? Are you alright? How did this happen?"

Usagi didn't say a word, one part of her wanted explain what had happened but another part just told her to keep quiet and that explaining wouldn't matter.

Usagi:"I... I kinda fell..."

She looked away her mother keeled on front of her and began to check her for anymore injuries.

Usagi:'Sure... When Chibiusa leaves the room then they notice my condition... But I can't say that, I don't want to be unfair.'

Mamoru noticed Usagi's expression and knew what she was thinking. He had tried to talk her into talking with her parents and letting them know how she felt but she refused. She explain that even if she did say anything that nothing would change, they probably wouldn't even care. And that she didn't want to be a burden.

Ikuko:"You didn't just fall young lady, what happened? I want the truth!"

She stood up and looked at Usagi in the eye, demanding to know who or how her daughter got hurt in the first place. Chibiusa smiled as she continued to hid under the bed, she thought to herself that she should have started hiding underthere months ago. She looked around under the bed and saw she was surrounded by a bunch of dust bunnies. Chibiusa covered her nose as she tried to hold in a sneeze from the dust.

Usagi sighed and began to explain how she go hurt. But before she could get to the part about protecting Chibiusa they all heard:

"Achoo!"

Both Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances as they heard another small sneeze. Ikuko blinked confused before she walked to the foot of the bed and looked underneath.

Ikuko:"Chibiusa! What are you doing under there? Come out here, its dirty."

She said as she gently pulled the small little girl from out from underneath the bed. Chibiusa sneezed again as Ikuko removed a pink sock from her hair. Her clothes were covered in dust and her eyes were waterly from sneezing.

Ikuko:"Oh look at you now, your covered in dirt and dust. Lets take you a nice warm bath."

She said smiling as she picked up Chibiusa who shook her head. Ikuko carried Chibiusa to the door who looked back at Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi have her a small smiled and a shrug as Ikuko walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Usagi let out a sigh.

Usagi:"Well... That was nice while it lasted..."

Mamoru sighed to himself as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her into his lap. Usagi placed her head on his chest and snuggled closer as he began to gently stroke her hair. After about ten minutes, Usagi moved away a little and stood up. She limped over to her closet and began to look for something to wear.

Usagi:"I'll meet you downstairs in a few Mamo-chan."

Mamoru wanted to get her to talk about what had happened but knew she didn't want to talk about it. He gave a small nod before he exit the room, letting her have privacy. Usagi looked around her closet before she pulled out a light baby blue long sleeve strap top from her closet, white shorts and a single white sock. She managed to change into her top with no problem but the shorts were a different story thanks to the big cast. It took her nearly twenty minutes to get her leg threw the hole before she manage to put the shorts on. After words she was fully dressed and made her way to the mirror where she began to apply a little light lipgloss to her lips.

She put a small blue hairclip with a small white rose into her hair. She grabbed her purse that had her pain killer pills, wallet, her transformation compact and her communicator before she made her way to the hallway just as Shingo was exiting the bathroom. She closed the door before she turned to her brother who stared at her.

Usagi:"What?"

Shingo:"Did you get hit by a bus or something?"

Usagi looked away, not wanting to make Mamoru wait any longer then he already had because she and her brother began another fight. She made her way to the stairs where she slowly began to make her way down. Usagi was nearly half way down when one of her crutches slipped and fell to the bottom of the stairs. Usagi tried to stay balanced but she slipped and started to fall down the stairs just as Chibiusa came running up to the stairs to see what the noise was. Chibiusa looked up just as Usagi fell right on top of her by accident.

Shingo came running to the stairs and saw both girls on the floor.

Shingo:"Oh boy. Mom, Dad!"

He yelled as he ran down the stairs as Mamour and Usagi's parents came running from the kitchen. They saw Usagi trying to stand up and get off of Chibiusa.

Ikuko:"Oh god, are you alright?!"

She yelled as she, her husband and Mamoru ran to both the girls as Usagi managed to sit up an rub her face.

Usagi:"We're fine.. Sorry Chibiusa."

Chibiusa sat up just as Ikuko gently took her into her arms.

Ikuko:"Are you alright Chibiusa? Are you hurt?"

Usagi blinked and watched as her parents and Shingo huddled around Chibiusa as her mother inspected Chibiusa's arms, legs and head. Mamour gently helped Usagi up as he watched in disbelieve. Mamoru handed Usagi her crutches as she watched before she turned to Mamoru.

Usagi:"Let's go."

She made her way to the door and Mamoru turned back to the family before he began to follow her. Usagi put on a white knee length boot on her foot before she grabbed her coat. She turned back to her family as her mom hugged Chibiusa before Usagi turned away with Mamoru and both walked out the door without a bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi sat in the passenger side as Mamoru placed her crutches in the back before he got into the driver seat. She stared out the window as Mamoru turned the car on and they drove away from the curve into the street. As they drove down the street, Mamoru looked over at Usagi who hadn't said a single word.

Mamoru:"Something on your mind love?"

"No, I'm alright." Usagi said as she turned to him and gave a small smile. Mamoru gave a small smile back but deep down he knew she was lying. He turned away and focused on the road as they came to a red light.

"So where do you wanna go first?"

Usagi smiled a little before she turned to him.

"Anywhere is alright as long as I'm with you Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled as he reached over and gently took her hand into his own before he gently kissed the back of it.

"Hows a small boat ride sound, then a movie and finally some dinner at the arcade sound?"

Usagi smiled before she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Sound's wonderful."

Both smiled as they slowly leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by the honking sound of the car behind them. Usagi jumped away before Mamoru sighed and continued to drive. The drive to the park was quick and they climbed out. Mamoru gently helped Usagi out before both made their way to the lake and he helped her into the boat. As Mamoru rowed the boat, Usagi smiled at a small family of ducks that swam close to their boat hoping to get something to eat. After the boat ride they headed to the movie theater to see the movie Cinderella which Usagi had been wanting to see. Once the movie ended, Usagi and Mamoru headed to the arcade.

Mamoru and Usagi walked into the somewhat empty arcade. Motoki walked into the room from the backroom to find them walking up to a booth in the middle of the arcade. Motoki smiled before he walked over to the counter and cleaned up the dirty dishes from the counter. Mamoru and Usagi picked up two menus just as the arcade door opened up.

Mamoru:"What are you gonna have Usako?"

Usagi smiled and opened her mouth to reply when she noticed small pink cone shaped pigtales hiding behid a trashcan nearby.

Usagi:"Chibiusa?"

Mamoru looked and saw Chibiusa hiding behind the trashcan. Chibiusa turned to them and smiled before she ran up to them.

Chibiusa:"Hey."

Usagi:"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you hiding?"

Chibiusa:"I'm hiding from mama-Ikuko and papa-Kenji."

She said smiling before looking down at her feet.

Chibiusa:"Usagi-chan... I'm sorry that mama-Ikuko and papa-Kenji where only paying attention to me... "

Usagi smiled softly at Chibiusa and said:

"It's ok Chibiusa. Don't worry about it."

Chibiusa gave a small nod as Mamoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of quarters. He smiled and handed them to Chibiusa.

Mamoru:"Why don't you go play a couple of games Chibiusa."

Chibiusa gave a nod as she took the coins before she ran over to the crane game close to the front door. Motoki walked up to the booth to take their orders. After ordering, Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out her prescriptions and took two pills.

Mamoru:"You just took two a couple of hours ago."

Usagi closed the bottle and place it back into her bag as she said:

"Yah but they wore off half an hour ago. And I feel like the pain is getting worst and worst."

Mamoru:"Then maybe you need to go to the doctor and tell them so they can give you something different."

Usagi gave a nod before both looked back at their menus. Mamoru and Usagi discussed what they were going to order as Chibiusa ran up to them smiling.

Chibiusa:"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Here, for you!"

Both looked at her as Chibiusa held up a sailor moon keychain to Usagi. Usagi and Mamoru exchanged smiles as Usagi reached over and took the keychain.

Usagi:"Thank you Chibiusa."

Chibiusa smiled before she walked over to the video games and began to play the sailor V game. Usagi smiled at the keychain before attaching it to her bag as the arcade door opened. Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto walked into the arcade talking before they notice Mamoru and Usagi sitting at a booth.

Makoto:"Hey look."

Rei, Ami and Minako looked and smiled.

Minako:"Let's go see how Usagi is doing."

Rei:"Are you crazy? Their on their date we can't just go over there."

Minako, Makoto and Ami looked at Usagi who giggled before they agreed with Rei. Rei looked to her right and spotted Chibiusa.

Rei:"Look theres Chibiusa."

Minako:"Let's go say hi."

All four walked over to Chibiusa as Usagi looked and spotted them.

Usagi:"Hey look, the girls."

She held her hand up to wave only to see them walk over to Chibiusa. Mamoru turned to her and smiled a little.

Mamoru:"They probably don't want to interrupt our date."

Usagi gave a small nod and smile before Mamoru stood up.

Mamoru:"I'll be right back, I'll go order at the counter."

Usagi gave a nod before Mamoru walked to the counter. Usagi looked down at her sailor moon keychain and smiled before her eyes wondered to her opened purse at her prescription bottle. She pulled the bottle out and read over what was written on the sticker.

Usagi:'Maybe taking just two isn't enough but I cant. I'll wait until Mamo-chan and I get to the hospital.'

She put her prescription away and looked up at the counter only to find Mamoru not there. She looked around and spotted him with the girls by the games. Usagi blinked as she watched them cheer Chibiusa on before she looked away. She tapped her foot waiting, knowing Mamoru will be back before their food arrived. She waited for nearly twenty minutes, but Mamoru hasn't returned and Motoki arrived to the booth with their orders.

Motoki:"Ok, here's your... Usagi?"

Usagi looked up at him as Motoki set two plates and drinks on the table.

Motoki:"Where's Mamoru?"

Usagi looked in the direction of the video games and Motoki looked over. Usagi sighed as she picked her fork up and began to eat.

Motoki:"Unbelievable."

He said before turning back to Usagi.

Motoki:"Usagi you need to tell them its not ok for them to ignore you. You need to talk to them."

Usagi:"It's fine Motoki. Besides, Mamo-chan will be back soon. I know it."

She said before she took a sip of her drink. Motoki shoom his head and sighed.

Motoki:"Even when they ignore you, you still forgive them."

Usagi shrugged as she continued to eat before Motoki playfully ruffled her hair causing her to smile.

Motoki:"You have a big heart Usagi. But I still think you should let them know how you feel."

Usagi looked down at her food.

Usagi:"They know..."

Motoki looked at her sadly before he turned to their friends. He turned back to Usagi and was about to say something when he was called into the backroom. Usagi sat alone in the booth, hardly eating now as she watched her Mamoru and the girls. She picked at her food until it grew cold. She sat there for nearly half an hour before she sighed.

Usagi:'I wonder... Would they even notice if I walked out?'

She stood up, grabbed her crutches and walked out of the arcade. No one even noticed except for Motoki who walked back out from the backroom and saw her leave. Usagi turned back to the arcade and watched her friends from the windows. Sighing, she turned away and began to walk down the block.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi walked for about five minutes before she made it to a red light. Sighing, she looked up at the dusk sky. It was going to be dark soon but she didn't want to return home. The light changed and she began to cross the street when she spotted Naru walked up to her.

Naru:"Usagi-chan! Hey!"

Usagi:"Naru-chan, hey."

She said giving a small smile. Naru noticed her smile wasn't bright like it always has been since she's known the happy blonde.

Naru:"What's wrong Usagi-chan? Is everything ok?"

Usagi gave a small fake smile and said:

"Y-yah..."

Naru:"Liar, something is obviously wrong. I know you Usagi-chan, and I know your just pretending everything is fine just so no one has to worry."

Usagi bit her lip as Naru gently escorted her to a bus stop bench and both sat down.

Naru:"Tell me, from the begining."

Usagi sighed and stared at her lap. She told Naru everything from when she protected Chibiusa from the monster to what had happened at the arcade when she was left all alone by Mamoru, leaving out anything having to do with sailor moon and the senshi. When she finished, she hadn't notice she had let the tears she had been holding in for so long finally out. Naru stared at her best friend as she explain what had happened before she saw the tears fall. She wrapped her arms around Usagi and hugged her, letting her let out all her sobs she had been holding in. Naru gently rubbed Usagi's back as she let out everything that she had been wanting to say.

Usagi:"T-They... They don't care about me... I-It's like I'm invisible to them! I... I have feelings too... B-But they don't notice me... I... I don't know what to do anymore!"

Naru:"Then tell them that, they need to know how much this is effecting you Usagi."

Usagi:"No! I don't want to be selfish!"

Naru:"You won't be selfish if you tell them that."

Usagi pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes as she sobbed more.

Usagi:"No, I don't... I'm not gonna say a thing."

Naru:"But Usagi-chan, look at what's going on. It's not ok for you to be ignored like this. You have to tell them."

Usagi shook her head as she reached into her purse and pulled her prescriptions out. She opened the bottle and took two more pills before Naru grabbed them from her, noticing it was nearly emtpy.

Naru:"How many of these have you taken today? Its almost emtpy!"

Usagi sniffed and rubbed her tired eyes.

Usagi:"I don't know... Six... I think... I lost count... The pain keeps coming back faster... And it hurts more."

She said as she rubbed her thigh slightly as if trying to get rid of the pain. Naru read over the small sticker before sealing the bottle and standing up.

Naru:"Come on, we're going to the hospital to get you better prescriptions."

Usagi stood up and both made their way to the hospital.

Meanwhile...

Mamoru stood up and waved to Chibiusa before walking back over to the booth only to find Motoki cleaning up the table.

Mamoru:"Hey Motoki, where Usagi?"

Motoki turned to him and glared before walking over to the counter ignoring him. Mamoru followed confused.

Mamoru:"Motoki, hello? What's wrong?"

Motoki didn't respond as he began to throw away the trash before he began to wipe the counter.

Mamoru:"Motoki, what's wrong?"

Motoki looked at Mamoru and glared.

Mamoru:"Where's Usagi?"

Motoki:"Oh, so now you remember her?"

Mamoru didn't know how to respond as the girls all walked over to the counter.

Ami:"What's going on?"

Minako:"Where's Usagi-chan? I thought you two were on a date Mamoru."

Motoki:"Where, the keyword is where Minako. And as for Usagi's whereabouts, she left. But obviously that didn't seem to matter at all since none of you even noticed."

He turned away and began to clean a glass. Mamoru and the girls all exchange glances as Chibiusa clentched her hands tightly before she ran out the door. Mamoru and the girls looked as she did before they ran right after her.

With Usagi...

Usagi and Naru sat in the waiting room in the pharmacy section of the hospital waiting for Usagi's name to be called up. Usagi stared at her lap as Naru texted on her phone before she put her phone away.

Naru:"Everything will be alright Usagi-chan."

Usagi gave a small nod before they both heard her name being called from the front desk. Both stood up as one of the employees handed Usagi a clipboard and pen to sign for the prescription. Usagi signed her name and was handed a white paper bag before both exit the hospital. Usagi started to walk into a different direction of her house and Naru stopped in her tracks.

Naru:"Where are you going? Don't you wanna go home?"

Usagi:"Not now... I... I just want sometime alone..."

Naru:"Ok, do you want me to come along?"

Usagi:"No, it's ok. Just go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Naru:"You sure? I don't mind being late heading home."

Usagi:"I'm sure, I'll be fine. Promise."

Usagi walked away before Naru watched her sadly before she began to make her way home.

Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Chibiusa and Mamoru down the street and had been looking for their friend for over an hour.

Makoto:"Man, Usagi-chan sure is fast on crutches!"

They all agreeded before they turned a corner and Minako and Makoto bumped right into Naru and they all fell to the ground.

Minako, Makoto and Naru:"Ow!"

Mamoru, Rei and Ami helped all three girls up before Chibiusa ran up to Naru.

Chibiusa:"Have you seen Usagi-chan?"

Naru gave a nod as she dusted her clothes off and picked up her purse.

Naru:"Yah, I have."

Mamoru:"Where is she? Where did she go?"

Naru glared at him before stepping on his foot with all her might. Mamoru grunted in pain as he held his foot in pain.

Mamoru:"What was that for?"

Naru:"For leaving Usagi-chan when you were both in the middle of a date!"

Minako:"Ok, we know he deserved it."

Naru glared at them before Chibiusa looked down and snuck away from the group.

Naru:"Your lucky I don't hit girls. And some friends you all are for ignoring Usagi-chan."

Mamoru let go of his leg and they all looked down at the ground.

Naru:"You know something? Usagi-chan broke down in front of me and spilled everything she's been feeling about being ignore by all of you and her family. She said; They don't care about me. It's like I'm invisible to them. I have feelings too but they don't notice me. I don't know what to do anymore. Do you know how it makes feel to see my best friend cry like that when she tells me people she cares about ignore her? It make me feel really furious and sad for Usagi."

Ami:"We're really sorry..."

Naru:"Sorry? No, I don't think sorry will cut it right now. And don't apologize to me, Usagi is the one you all need to apologize to. Usagi-chan is a good person and know she'll easily forgive you, but I think all of you need to do something inorder to make her feel better. If I meet Usagi-chan again and she's tells me something is wrong then you all better hope none of you run into me."

Minako:"We promise we'll fix everything, do you know where she is?"

Naru:"I don't know, she told me she didn't want to home. She told me her parents don't even care about her, right Mamoru?"

Mamoru looked down as the girls all looked at him and he gave a nod.

Naru:"Knowing Usagi-chan, she's probably somewhere quiet. Find her, and apologize. I'm serious."

Naru turned and walked away from them. Minako, Makoto and Ami looked at each other as Rei said:

"Ok, we should split up and we'll have a better chance at finding her."

Suddenyl all their communicators went off. Ami pulled her's out and they saw the moon mark flash.

Ami:"Usagi-chan?"

Chibiusa's face appeared on the screen as she was crying.

Chibiusa:"Everyone! Hurry to the park! There's something wrong with Usagi-chan!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru:"What's wrong Chibiusa?! Where's Usagi?!"

Chibiusa lightly sobbed as she spoke.

Chibiusa:"S-She... W-We're at the p-park... H-hurry..."

The girls all gave each other nods as they all began to run in the direction of the park as Mamoru kept talking to Chibiusa on the communicator.

Mamoru:"Just hang in there Chibiusa, we're almost at the park!"

Chibiusa sobbed and gave a nod as she turned to look at Usagi who layed under a tree with her eyes closed. She would have looked like she was asleep if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't breathing or moving. Chibiusa turned back to the communicator and sniffed.

Chibiusa:"P-Please hurry..."

Chibiusa suddenly froze in place as she heard a twig snap followed by the sound of what sounded like a snarl. Chibiusa slowly turned around and let out a small gasp as she dropped the communicator on the ground. She slowly backed away as Mamoru kept calling out to her.

Mamoru:"Chibiusa. Chibiusa! Chibiusa! What's wro-"

A large creature that looked like a mix of a centaur and a bull stood in front of the small girl. It had stepped on the communicator cutting Mamoru off and crushed the small device into small pieces. Chibiusa backed away up to the out cold Usagi as it approuched her. Chibiusa stood in front of Usagi as she looked around for something to use to protect Usagi and herself with. The monster started to charge at her as Chibiusa closed her eyes and screamed.

"Mar Fire Ignite!"

The monster was three feet away when it stopped in its tracks as a fire wall was lit in its path. Chibiusa opened her eyes to see Mercury, and Jupitor standing in front of her as Mars, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen fought off the centaur hybrid. Chibiusa smiled as Mercury gently picked her up as Jupitor gently picked Usagi before an orange bottle fell out of the out cold moon guardian's hand. Mercury quickly picked the bottle up as Venus managed to trick the monster into charging into a tree.

Mars:"Mercury! Jupitor! Get them out of here!"

Jupitor:"Right! Let's go Mercury!"

Mercury:"Ok."

Both senshi ran out of the park with their future princess and their leader as their friends fended off the monster. Once they were three blocks away, they stopped at a bus stop to catch their breaths.

Jupitor:"W-We can't rest... We have to get Usagi-chan to a hospital."

Mercury gave a nod as the small girl in her arms looked at the older girl in Jupitor's arms. Both senshi guardians let their transformation fade before they ran straight to a nearby hospital. They ran right through the front automatic doors and Ami yelled for help.

Ami:"Help! We need help, our friend isn't breathing!"

Three nurses and two doctors came running up to the girls with a stretcher. Makoto gently set Usagi down on the stretcher as one of the doctor's checked her heart pulse.

Doctor:"What happened?"

Ami:"W-We don't know, we found her in the park not breathing."

Makoto:"Can you please help her?"

Second doctor:"We'll see what we can do. It looks like she might be in a coma state."

Ami:"Excuse me sir, maybe this could help."

She said handing the doctor the orange prescription bottle Usagi had dropped back at the park when they were trying to get away. The doctor took the bottle and inspected the writing before turning to the nurses.

Doctor:"This isn't good, we have to move. Now!"

The three nurses ran off with Usagi as Ami and Makoto began to panic.

Makoto:"Is she going to be alright? What's going on?!"

Ami:"Please tell us, what's happening?!"

Both tried to follow but where held back by male nurses and could only watch their leader and best friend get wheeled away from their sight. The female doctor turned back to them and held the bottle up.

Doctor:"This is a prescription that's only to be given to patients who have serious pain in their body. I'm afraid your friend might have taken one to many in order to get rid of her pain."

Makoto, Ami and Chibiusa stared at the doctor shocked and afraid.

Doctor:"Don't worry, we will being pumping your friend's stomach to get the pills out of her system. Please wait in the waiting room."

The doctor turned away from the girls and ran after the nurses as another nurse escorted Ami, Makoto and Chibiusa to an empty waiting room. All three sat in in silence for three hours before Rei, Minako and Mamoru finally arrived at the hospital.

Minako:"What happened?"

Mamoru:"How's Usako?"

Ami:"We don't know anything yet."

Makoto:"They took her away and haven't told us anything."

Rei:"What? Why haven't they said anything?! What's wrong?!"

Chibiusa:"The doctor said s-she took a lot of pills and t-they needed to pump her stomach to get them out.."

Makoto:"Yah, she said the pills Usagi-chan took are only given to people who have serious pain."

Rei sighed and slapped her hand on her forehead before letting her temper out.

Rei:"How could she be so stupid as to do that?! Meatball head never learns."

Chibiusa:"Shut up Rei! Just shut up!"

Everyone looked at the young girl as she jumped off her seat and glared at the Mars guardian.

Chibiusa:"Usagi-chan isn't stupid! She just couldn't handle the pain in her leg any longer so she thought maybe she could take a few extra pills to make it go away! I can't blame her for thinking that, so you have to no right to say stuff like that about her! She wouldn't say that about any of you if you were in her place right now! She'd be here praying youd all be ok, and she'd be in tears wishing she could do something to help! I don't see any of you trying to think of ways to help her! I'm sure Grandma Serenity would be very disappointed in all of you for not protecting Usagi-chan like your suppose to!"

Chibiusa screamed at the group before she ran out of the waiting room and out the hospital exit. Everyone exchanged worried glances before they all looked down knowing Chibiusa was right. Mamoru, Rei and Minako sat down with Ami and Makoto as they waited for any news of their friend.

With Chibiusa...

Chibiusa sat crying in a garden located in the middle of the hospital. She sniffed and wiped her tears away as she thought about Usagi and the future. Usagi was always so kind in the future and the girls and Mamoru always put Usagi ahead of everything no matter what. She was worried how all this was going to effect the future. What if Usagi doesn't make it? What if something goes horribly wrong? No, she couldn't think that. She knows Usagi is a fighter and she knows Usagi will pull through. Standing up, Chibiusa returned into the hospital and returned to the waiting room. As she walked into the room, she noticed the same female doctor was there talking to the girls and Mamoru.

Makoto:"How is she doc? Will our friend be ok?"

Doctor:"We have good news and bad news. The good news is that your friend will be alright, we managed to remove the pills from her system with no problem."

Ami:"What's the bad news doctor?"

Doctor:"Unfortunately your friend's leg is infected. We ran some tests to see why her leg was causing her so much pain and well... Your friend has contracted Osteonecrosis."


	8. AN Note

Hello everyone, I know you where all expecting a chapter after so long. First Id like to say sorry for not updating, Ive been having serious writers block for this story and haven't been able to come up with anything for the new chapter. Second Id like to talk about the disease I gave Usagi. I know peripheral artery disease isn't caused by a broken limb but Id like to say that I read online that it was caused by a broken limb so Im sorry if it confused all those who actually know what the illness is caused by, in my defense I don't know much about illnesses since I'm not a doctor. If anyone knows a type of disease thats actually really caused by a broken body part, please let me know and Ill change my mistake. Thirdly, if anyone has an idea for the new chapter, pm me and Ill be happy to listen. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm happy for all of you being patient.


	9. AN Note 2

Hello Everyone, I hope your all enjoying my story Neglected so far. I know you all have a lot of questions and want to know whats going to happen in the next chapter. Don't worry, Im working hard on the new chapter. But first, I wanted all of you to know something. A while back I came up with new Ideas for new Sailor Moon stories and Ive been having slight trouble choosing which one to do. Thats were all of you come in, I want to know your opinions on which one I should create next. The list is below, comment the name of the story and the one that gets the most votes by the 1st of August is the one I will create next. Only one vote per person. And the one that comes in second place will be the one will be created after I finished with the first.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Big bad wolf pup? - During a fierce battle against a wolf youma, Tuxedo Mask is bitten and injected with poison. But the poison doesn't kill him, instead he's turned into a wolf pup. What happens when Darien tries to change back but ends up in the arms of someone he least expected?

~•~

Love Cafe - 19 year old Usagi Tsukino ran away from home, now living in a small somewhat rundown apartment by herself and works full time at a small cafe bakery with her friends. She feels like she can't get too close to any man after what had happened to her. But what happens when a tall mysterious stranger walks up to the counter asking for her name and number?

~•~

Sweet Family - Serena was working one day with her friends at the mall when she finds a small girl alone crying her small blue eyes out. Where are her parents?


End file.
